<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revolution by poppyharris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700451">revolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris'>poppyharris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Columbine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A BIRTHDAY PRESENT 4 MY BBY, Bad life decisions, F/M, getting angry, jonbenet ramsay is mentioned (the brother did it), ok it's short but that's bc i'm a bad writer, thinking eric harris is hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A VV SPECIAL GIFT FOR MY BABYGIRL'S BIRTHDAY</p><p>u can read it too ig</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ily xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“come on!” </p><p>she didn’t trust him, she really didn’t. he was too skinny, too stiff - his buzz cut screamed “i do what my parents tell me”. he was the only available lift though, and eli didn’t want to walk the three miles home in the dark.</p><p>the boy grinned at her from his car, his pearly white teeth almost shining in the darkness. ugh. eli took a deep breath, and opened the door, really not enjoying the way he carefully watched her get in.</p><p>“so, you’re like…” fuck! what was his fucking name?! he was one of the computer kids, she knew that… dylan? yeah, must be, she could’ve sworn the lanky one was called like… elliott or something.</p><p>“dylan, right?” she said nervously, her heart sinking when he pursed his lips, but he quickly shook his head, laughing quietly.</p><p>“close, sunshine. i’m eric, dyl’s the tall one,” his mood seem to shift into being light-hearted again, but with an edge. she felt a little… unsafe. he was putting her on edge.</p><p>“you’re a sophomore, right? i’m a senior,” he smiled, starting the car. eli shifted again, before trying to let some tension escape her body. it was just half an hour, bright denver lights would keep her safe.</p><p>“uh, yeah. i take senior biology though, since mr. de says if i pass this year, he’ll put me down to spend my biology lessons helping down at the hospital,” she smiled, clasping her hands together.</p><p>eric raised an eyebrow, his expression turning to one of envy, then to mild frustration, before settling on something she couldn’t read. “i’m applying to be a marine, dunno what’s gonna happen if they reject me.”</p><p>“aren’t you scared of the future?” eli asked quietly, her voice steady despite his expression turning stony. </p><p>“no, i’m not, sunshine. it’ll all turn out fine, i’m sure,” he turned to her, and gave her a smile. it was different though. it wasn’t the gritted “great, you’re still alive”, it wasn’t the sad “please give me a handjob or i will blow my brains out”, it was “hey, you’re cute, i like your ass”. a genuine smile.</p><p>eli smiled, leaning back as she allowed the piss yellow lights to wash over her. denver might be shitty, but it was home she supposed. </p><p>“so uh, boulder, right?” </p><p>eli’s eyes snapped open, looking over at eric. “how’d you know that?”</p><p>eric smiled, and shook his head. “i just know your sister, she keeps going on about jonbenet,” eric’s voice didn’t downturn at the end of his statement. whenever anyone spoke about jonbenet it was always miserable, or they were like, “damn, that poor girl.”</p><p>eric was cold about it. damn, what would it take for him to show some empathy?</p><p>eli sighed, staring out the window. “this your parent’s car?” she asked, looking over at him impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. the lights changed, but a scrappy audi cut in front of him.</p><p>eli thought eric was going to explode. his jawline tensed, and then his face went a spectacular shade of red as spit began to fly from his mouth as he screamed. he slammed his hand down on the horn, and screamed louder and louder as the audi drove away. “... so fucking HELP me i will fucking SHOOT you!” he screamed, jabbing his finger at the unaware driver.</p><p>damn.</p><p>he was kinda hot when he was pissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: revolution by mali-koa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>